Ten Shogun
The Ten Shogun (十将軍, Jūdai Shogun lit. Ten Great Generals), also referred to as The Ten Warlords are a group of ten powerful individuals that directly serve under the Yosumi. They are considered by many (including the Yosumi themselves) to be their single greatest asset and they are referred to as one of the Great Powers (一等国, Ittōkoku) of the world alongside the Garrison and the. Overview The Ten Shoguan are an organisation of ten individuals that have aligned themselves with the Yosumi and serve as one of the Great Powers (一等国, Ittōkoku) alongside the Garrison and the . The shogun all have a significant amount of value and are highly Often enough the members of this organisation do not join out of a sense of duty or because they respect the Yosmui, many of them do not even respect their authority. Often enough they do it because of the enormous benefits they are afforded for their service. This includes money, notoriety, political and social influence, military power and a host of other things. The shogun usually are capable of getting along with one anther while they are all together for meetings but there is often an air of tension and they do not have very much respect for one another. There are several fierce rivalries and competitions held amongst each other. An example of this could be that one shogun might control a country that is at war with another shogun's country. History Strength Comprised of some of the Members Profile *'Asterix Hinata' (アステリックス・ヒナータ, Asuterikkusu Hināta) — Is a very popular S-Class Mage known as the Holy Light (神聖光, Shinsei Hikari lit. Sacred Light) and Aster (アスター, Asutā) for his use of Light Magic. He is a former member of the Magic Council and a former Wizard Saint. Stoic and serious, *'Murasama' (ムラサマール, Murasamā) — Is the leader of the samurai country, one of his generals accompanies him to the summit. *'Phoenix L. Yuma II' (フェニックスL.ユマII , Fenikkusu L. Yuma II) — More commonly know as, Yuma (ユマ, Yuma), is the king of Trivia, the guild master of the dark guild, Torched Heaven and he is also an underworld broker with great influence in may areas of the criminal underworld. He is a user of Devil Slayer Magic, being a Fire Devil Slayer. *'Reina Arygon' (レイナアリゴン, Reina Arigon) — Called the Dragon Mistress (ドラゴンの女王, Doragon no Joō), Reina is the Priestess for the Church of The Dragon God as well as the princess of. She is also a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, being a Water Dragon Slayer *'Ryouka Hideaki' (リョウカ秀明, Ryouka Hideaki) — Also known as Ryou (化け物, Anata) and Titan (チタン, Chitan), he is widely recognized as the ultimate Symbol of Peace (平和の象徴, Heiwa no Shōchō). He is ranked as the number 1 mage in Fiore and is arguably the most popular mage in the world. *'Serena Orabelle' (セレナ・オーバエッレ, Serena Ōbaerre): Also know as , is a user of Love Magic and an unidentified form of mist magic. *'Shinobi God' (忍神, Shinobugami): Is a mysterious ninja with *'Theodore D. Salvador' (セオドア・D・サルバドル, Seodoa Dī Sarubadoru) — Is an Independant Mage and a *'Zachary Chandler' ((ザカリー・チャンドラー, Zakarī Chandorā) — More frequently known by his alias Warui (悪い, Warui lit. Bad), is a highly rebellious and outrageous trouble maker who, as the leader of the has very deep connections in the criminal underworld. He is also an Independant Mage. Polices of the Ten Shogun Recruitment Shogun are recruited for different reasons. An individual like Warui was recruited for his influence in the criminal underworld and his immense magical power. As where Ryouka is for his immense popularity and sway with the magic council. In Ryouka's instance he was not interested in becoming a shogun but was coerced to join after fighting Warui, who had been sent to Responsibilities Their generally are not a lot of responsibilities for the members of the ten shogun. They may be called upon once in a while to complete a task for the government. These tasks may involve assassinating a target/s, conquering countries, kingdoms, continents, islands and various other locations, protecting land under the control of the government and even acting as a security force for individuals that the yosumi have deemed valuable. They are also free to invite others to enlist as one of the shogun. Every 18 months a meeting is held in the Ryujin Mountains, whereby all the war lords gather to discuss matters. The yosumi observe this annual gathering from another location and one of their servants, an android by the name of Leviathan personally overseas the event. If a war lord is not available at this time then they may permit someone to go in their place. They may also bring into the meeting one other person who acts as a bodyguard. There are usually two captains and a general that are on standby outside. When they are not under direct orders from the Yosumi, the Shogun are not obligated to assist the Garrison in any of their matters and some of the shogun even oppose them on occasion if it suits them. Revoking and Dismissing Any of the Ten Shogun can have status revoked at a moments notice if their is just cause. The shogun appear to have a great deal of leeway, being permitted to get away with quite a bit. Only the most criminal of acts will result in them being expelled from the shogun ranks. Several of the shogun don't even bother showing up for the annual meetings a majority of the time. Risks and Benefits Many members of the garrison openly despise the shogun, because they managed to get away with so much and still are kept in a position of immense power. A perfect example of this is Warui who has committed various crimes both against the Garrison and the world as a whole. Trivia *"Ten" can also mean "heaven" written as (天). * Category:Organization